


Look Into My Eyes (It's Where My Demons Hide)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, I think I tagged everything...?, I wonder who ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Referenced Past Violence, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, Violence, Witch Patton, but somebody gets stabbed, let me know if I missed anything, not graphic, referenced past kidnapping, stay safe kiddos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Logan never thought he would fall in love. He didn't even think he could -not after all he had seen, all he had lived through.Then, Virgil happened.Now, all Logan needs to do is find a way to tell his friend and crush of three years that he's an immortal creature of the night without freaking him out so much.If only his past would stop trying to come back and metaphorically bite him on his ass.





	Look Into My Eyes (It's Where My Demons Hide)

**Author's Note:**

> It will be very short, I said.  
> 1k words max, I said.  
> Nothing big, I said.  
>   
> If this is what past me said, then whY THE FUCK DID THIS BECOME A 5K+ MONSTER WHAT THE HECK-  
>   
> Finally, after days of endless crying and typing and editing, here is my piece for [@darknightvirgil's](https://darknightvirgil.tumlbr.com) Halloween exchange, for none other than the amazing [@virgilmydarkstrangeson](https://virgilmydarkstrangeson.tumlbr.com)!!!  
>   
> I really really hope you like your gift Nate, and I'm incredibly sorry for being so late!

Once, when he was a kid, Logan had asked his mother what love was.

“That’s a very difficult question to answer.” She had said, carefully mulling the question over and over in her head. “Let’s see. Love is… caring for someone in such a powerful way that just being near them is enough to make you smile. It’s being happy when they’re happy. It’s finding yourself doing everything possible to cheer them up when they’re sad. Love is also a risk though, because to fall in love means giving someone the power to break your heart in a million pieces with a snap of their fingers. Love can also mean pain, so heartbreaking and painful that you can barely breathe.”

“But if it can hurt so much, why do people fall in love?”

“Because for the right person, it will be worth it.”

He didn’t understand back then, what she meant. The concept of ‘love’ –something so powerful and mighty, able to make people move mountains and defeat entire armies- felt so foreign to him, like some sort of intangible, unattainable goal. He figured he would get it, one day. And yet, time passed, and he kept living his life without understanding.

Maybe he wasn’t meant for love, he thought.

Then, he met Virgil.

Virgil had barged into Logan’s life without a warning, completely turning his whole world upside down. He had been the first person that seemed to actually enjoy Logan’s company, listening to his ramblings and often helping him with his researches. The worked well together, like a well-oiled machine, and with time Logan had found himself enjoying the anxious man’s company more and more.

Suddenly, his mother’s words started to make sense.

Now three years have passed, and Logan feels like a schoolgirl on her first crush.

 

* * *

 

“Honestly Lo, why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” Patton asks, his cheerful voice filling the apartment. “I know you like to pretend you don’t have feelings, but-”

“I do not pretend, Patton.” Logan snaps, face turning into a scowl as he keeps searching for the book he’s looking for. “While it is true that I quite enjoy Virgil’s companionship, we should not forget the fact that he’s just a human. Harboring such feelings for him would be a really foolish action on my part.”

“Oh, shut up Specs!” Roman interjects, “You’re head over heels for that guy, and the sooner you stop denying it the better!”

“Excuse me?!” Logan bristles, pivoting on his heels to glare at the other. “I am not, thank you very much.”

Roman simply raises an eyebrow, clearly not affected by Logan’s heated glare. “Logan, I listened to you ranting about him for over three hours the other day.”

“I am not in love with Virgil, and that is final.”

Roman opens his mouth, probably more than ready to keep pushing his foolish argument, but gets interrupted by Patton, who has moved to stand between the two.

“Stop it right now, both of you!” he chides, bringing out his dad voice, “Roman, you know how touchy this subject is for Logan, so stop pushing him and try to be a little more tactful next time.”

Roman rolls his eyes, huffing in annoyance as he looks away and his expression morphs into what can only be described as a pout. Logan can’t help but feel a little smug as he watches Patton scold the other. What he doesn’t expect, however, is for the witch to suddenly turn towards him, disappointed expression still in place.

“And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, mister!” Patton continues, finger pointed at Logan’s chest, “I know that you don’t like feelings Lo, but this is honestly getting quite ridiculous.”

Logan glares at the shorter man, a flash of gold glinting in his eyes. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand what you’re talking about, Patton.”

“I think you do, Logan,” Patton counters, expression shifting from scolding to something warmer, more understanding, “and I believe it’s time for you to stop running from yourself.”

Logan stares back, stubbornly trying to hold the other’s gaze –honestly, he doesn’t get why Patton keeps insisting on this particular manner. Logan is fine, always has been, and just because he has suddenly formed a bond with some human it doesn’t mean he would be so foolish to-

“You haven’t told him yet, have you?” Patton’s voice reaches Logan’s ears with sharp clarity, causing his thoughts to screech to a halt. “About your true nature, I mean.”

Logan opens his mouth, more than ready to snap at Patton to stop talking about all this nonsense and just leave him be, but once he finally registers Patton’s expression he finds himself stopping on his tracks. Because Patton is looking at him with so much warmth, gaze soft and comforting –like he understands, like he knows exactly what he’s going through. Then Logan sees Patton’s eyes shift subtly towards Roman, who has been silently listening the whole time, and abruptly realizes that yes, of course Patton understands. How could he not?

Logan’s shoulders slump as he feels all of his rage and indignation rush out of him.

“No, I haven’t,” he admits, looking to the side.

“Is there a reason for it?”

“Patton, he’s a human. A mortal who lives his life under the sun, blessed with ignorance of the more twisted and supernatural aspects of our world. If I were to tell him the truth -that I am a vampire, a blood-thirsty, immortal creature of the night- not only would I destroy that innocence forever, but he surely would-” Logan clamps his mouth shut, trying to stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. He doesn’t need to, though.

“You’re scared he’ll leave.” The other finishes for him, a sad smile making its way to his face. Beside them, Roman moves to stand once again beside Patton, a comforting hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “You’re scared that, once you tell him who you really are, he’ll run away and never come back, terrified by something that you cannot alter or change. And you don’t know if you’ll be able to move on from it.”

Silently, Logan watches as Roman imperceptibly stiffens at Patton words. The witch simply smiles and covers Roman’s hand with his, turning just slightly to look at him.

_It’s okay. We’re okay._ Patton’s eyes say, and god, if their little show of affection doesn’t make Logan’s heart twist in something akin to longing.

“How did you do it?” he asks, barely a whisper. “How did you tell him who you really were even though you knew it could have driven him away forever?”

“I trusted him.” Patton smiles, letting his body lean on Roman’s side. “I know how scary it sounds, but you’ve known Virgil for over three years now. Do you really think he would leave you forever if he knew?”

“I may not know him as much as you do,” Roman interjects, attracting Logan’s attention, “but for what it’s worth, I really don’t think he will. It’s obvious he cares about you Teach, and I don’t think you being a vampire will change that.”

Logan looks at the two men standing in front of him –a human and a witch, magic and mundane mixing together in such a seamless, unpredictable way- and sighs, his mouth twitching upwards in a hint of a smile.

“Maybe you’re right.” He admits.

The couple grins, sharing a look before turning back to him. “So, this means you’ll tell him?”

“I’ll think about it.”

 

* * *

 

One week later, and Logan’s still thinking about it.

Not that he doesn’t trust Virgil. Logically, he knows the chances of him just straight up walking out of his life as soon as he learns the truth are quite slim. And yet, he hesitates, letting their frequent hangouts end without him saying anything.

If only Patton could see him now, he would probably be sporting one of his trademarked Disappointed Dad looks.

“So, you snapped at him?” Virgil asks, smirking as he takes a sip from his coffee, “that’s so out of character of you, Logan.”

Logan feels his face flush, gaze shifting to the side as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “He was foolishly denying to acknowledge the rightful connotation of Pluto as a planet. It was my duty as a teacher to correct his flawed statement.”

Virgil raises an eyebrow, visibly amused. “By yelling at the kid, and I quote, _Viva la Pluto fuck you_?”

“I get really defensive when it comes to astronomy.” Logan concedes.

“That’s quite the understatement if I’ve never heard one!” Virgil snickers, trying –and mostly failing- to keep himself from out-right cackling.

Logan feels his lips twitch upwards, eyes fond as he watches the human laugh –he quite enjoys the times he can get Virgil to act so carefree around him, his smile lighting up his face in a way that leaves Logan breathless every time without fail.

Logan sighs, shaking his head lightly. Virgil is going to be the death of him, he’s sure of it.

Somehow, that thought terrifies him far less than it should.

“Shit!” Virgil suddenly curses, snapping Logan out of his reverie.

“Are you, uh… _good_ , Virgil? Did I use that right?” he asks, bending his head to the side in confusion.

Virgil snorts, stopping his frenzied movements to shake his head in amusement. “Close enough.” He comments, quickly flinging his backpack on his shoulder.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I have a class in less than an hour and if I’m late again the professor is probably going to murder me,” he explains, smiling apologetically.

“Do not worry about it, I understand.” Logan nods, standing up as well. “Our plans for tonight are still in place, I believe?”

Virgil grins, shooting him a thumbs up as he exits the coffee shop. “You betcha, nerd! See you at eight!”

 

* * *

 

The more their chosen time of meeting approaches, the more Logan starts feeling uneasy.

He doesn’t know the reason, if he has to be honest. Sure, he may or may not be planning to finally talk to Virgil about his…more-than-human nature, let’s say –Roman threatened to trap them both in a really small room if Logan didn’t- but the thought of that causes him to feel nervousness, or even apprehension.

But this, this is a different kind of unease. If Logan had to describe it, he would say it feels like dark heaviness on his shoulders, like vines constricting his very core tighter and tighter as the seconds tick away. It brings back echoes of a past he thought he left behind, of screams and blood and a sick, wide smile Logan’s sure will haunt his nightmares until he draws his last breath.

He hastily shakes his head, snapping out of his thoughts –he won’t let himself get lost in those memories, not now that he has finally managed to move on. More or less, at least.

Logan takes in a shaky breath, fingers moving to fix his tie almost as a second thought –a nervous habit he’s never quite been able to correct. There’s nothing he has to worry about. Virgil will arrive around eight, they’ll settle down on Logan’s couch and they’ll enjoy together the Doctor Who’s new season premiere.

Nothing will happen, he knows that. And yet, the unease doesn’t disappear. It doesn’t disappear while he moves to get his living room set up, or when he goes to his bedroom in order to change into comfier clothes.

When the clock strikes eight fifteen and Virgil –ever-punctual, anxious Virgil, who despise being late like nothing else and never fails to notify him if he does end up getting held back- still hasn’t shown up or sent him a text, Logan knows something is indeed wrong.

He has a bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

Fuck, he’s late.

Virgil sprints down the street, muttering curses through gritted teeth. His photography professor –who had wanted to talk to him for ages about a side project Virgil didn’t want to have anything to do with- had managed to corner him while he was walking out of the library, keeping him from exiting the building until the librarian had basically kicked them out, distracting the man long enough for the anxious student to get away.

And now Virgil is late, his phone dead because he forgot to recharge it. Great. This is fine.

He barely avoids barrelling into another passer-by for the third time in two minutes and fuck it, this is not fine at all.

Virgil briefly pauses and leans with his back on the brick wall of a building, gulping down deep breaths as he tries to fight the anxiety he can feel bubbling in his stomach.

_It’s alright,_ he firmly tells himself, _it’s only ten minutes. Logan will understand._

Breathing deeply, Virgil quickly tries to figure out an estimate of the distance between where he is and Logan’s apartment.

“Ten minutes,” he grumbles, hands gripping his backpack’s straps, “I can do this.”

However, just before he can go back to sprinting down the sidewalk while trying to avoid colliding into innocent pedestrians, somebody near him speaks.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” the stranger asks, “but it appears I lost something.”

Virgil looks to his side, annoyed and slightly irritated expression meeting a pair of green eyes framed by perfect red curls. The woman in front of him looks like one of those models posing for the cover of beauty magazines –which, if Virgil wasn’t very much gay and very much in a hurry, would have made him want to at least try to help, but he’s already late and doesn’t want to make Logan wait for him more than strictly necessary.

“I’ sorry,” he starts, already turning around again, “but I’m really late for something and I just can’t help you.”

But before he can even move, a hand shoots out and grabs his arm. “Oh sweetheart, I believe you can.”

All Virgil sees is a pair of golden irises staring back at him, and then everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

Logan tries to stay put and wait for Virgil, he really does. No need to overreact, after all.

He manages to stop himself for five long, excruciating minutes. Then, all of his resolve gets thrown out of the window. Mind racing, Logan hurries to grab his coat and bolts out of his door, only to find himself face to face with a pair of startled green eyes.

“Roman?” Logan blinks, momentarily confused. From what he knows, the human and Patton had left three days ago to go attend a witches’ gathering that was being organized two towns over, and weren’t set to return for at least five more days. Then why-

“Logan!” Patton cries, approaching them. “Thank god we found you!”

Logan shakes his head. He has no time for this now. “Patton, I am sorry but whatever it is that you have to tell me will have to wait until I can get ahold of Virgil.”

“Wait, the Emo Nightmare is missing?” Roman interjects, eyes widening, “That’s not good.”

“We had arranged to meet up at my house to watch together the new Doctor Who premiere. He’s currently fifteen minutes late, which is very concerning because he’s never late and he never fails to notify me those few times he is.” The vampire explains, before actually registering Roman’s words. “Wait, what do you mean?”

Patton and Roman look at each other, worry and hesitance clear in their eyes. They’re hiding something, he’s sure of it.

“What is going on?” Logan demands, barely stopping himself from openly growling at his two friends. “It is quite obvious that, whatever information you are withholding, both of you believe it might be connected to Virgil’s absence. So tell me. Now.”

“You’re not gonna like it.” Roman warns, expression unusually serious, “Like, at all.”

“Just say it.”

“Caelius is back.” Patton finally reveals. “Emile said he has been spotted almost in all of the towns around here. We came back as soon as he told us.”

Logan freezes, thoughts screeching to a halt as he tries to process Patton’s words. Even after all these years, after all he has done to disappear completely from the radar and finally be able to live a normal life, Caelius has found him –and god if the mere thought of it doesn’t make his blood turn ice cold in his veins, fear knotting his stomach and invading his mind until all he can think of is blood and screams and that sickening grin, that feeling of utter powerlessness he didn’t want to feel ever again-

_“You are mine Logan, and always will be. Never forget that.”_

Fuck.

“We need to find Virgil. Now.”

 

* * *

 

When Virgil comes to, the first thing he registers is how fucking cold he is. The second is a head-splitting headache he seems to be suffering from, pounding behind his eyelids with enough force to make him let out a loud, pained groan.

The third thing he registers is the sound of light footsteps approaching, stopping right in front of his face as an all too familiar voice reaches his ears.

“Aw, looks like the boy is finally waking up!”

Virgil’s eyes snap open, immediately meeting a pair of bright green ones staring back at him. He lets out a strangled yelp, memories flooding his brain as he quickly scuttles away from the visibly amused woman –oh fuck he has been kidnapped, what do they want why did they take him he’s gonna die _ohygodsomebodyhelp_ -

“Amelia, stop terrorizing our dear guest.” Another voice interjects, startling Virgil out of his panicking thoughts.

Behind the woman, another person enters the room. He looks rather young, with pale, perfect skin and deep blue eyes surrounded by blonde curls –an angel, something whispers in the back of Virgil’s mind, and he finds himself unable to tear his gaze away as the man approaches them.

“But I didn’t do anything!” the woman –Amelia- exclaims, still grinning as the man stops beside her.

Virgil looks at them, his mind still reeling in fear and confusion, and visibly jumps when the man’s blue eyes suddenly turn to him.

“I don’t understand,” he mutters, studying him in an obvious search for something –what, Virgil has no clue. “Why would Logan be so interested in this human? He looks so... weak.”

That’s when Virgil’s mind completely draws a blank, the sentence replaying over and over in his head as he tries and fails to make sense to the whole situation.

“W-what? How- How do you know Logan?” he stutters, but the two don’t seem to hear him as they keep looking at him –their contemplative, calculating stares unnerve Virgil to no end, the voice in the back of his mind screaming incessantly _danger danger danger must get away before-_

Suddenly Amelia is standing right in front of him, body bent forward until her face is a few centimeters from Virgil’s. “Maybe it’s his blood?” she wonders, eyes gleaming yellow – _why are her eyes yellow I don’t understand somebody help please-_ “I wouldn’t mind a little sip. Just to check my hypothesis.”

“Just a taste,” Caelius concedes, waving his hand, “he’s no use to me dead.”

The woman grins, sharp canines gleaming in the dimly lit room. Ice cold fear floods Virgil’s veins, every instinct in his head screaming for him to run, get away before something bad happens -but he can’t move, back pressed against the wall and his two captors standing between him and the door –are they even humans? They have fangs and golden eyes and skin so pale they almost seem dead and Virgil doesn’t understand, why did they take him what do they want _no no stay away he doesn’t want to die-_

Before Virgil can even open his mouth to scream, Amelia is suddenly flying to the other side of the room, colliding with the wall with so much force cracks expand from the point of impact and sagging to the ground with a wordless _thump_. The other man simply raises an eyebrow, grin widening as he watches the scene unfold.

“Took you long enough, Logan.”

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take them long to work out where Virgil is. Patton’s a witch –and quite a strong one at that, with over a century of experience on his shoulders and a member of the Council as his mentor- and a locating spell isn’t difficult to cast. They use a t-shirt Virgil accidentally left behind at Logan’s place during one of their previous hangouts, and once they’ve retrieved a map of the region from the vampire’s study it only takes a few seconds for the spell to work.

Somehow, Logan is not surprised with the location, barely reacting as the pendant points to a point of the map in the middle of nowhere –he knows those coordinates, knows them as he knows his name, and of course Caelius would be there, always a lover for the dramatics.

Because what better place to bring Logan’s beloved –the one obstacle between him and Caelius- than the building where everything started?

 

* * *

 

Logan glares at Caelius, standing protectively in front of Virgil.

“Caelius.” He calls, blue eyes flashing a furious golden. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

The man laughs, expression full of mirth. “Why, isn’t it obvious? I’m just taking back what is mine.”

“I was never yours in the first place, you self-centered bastard,” Logan growls, forcing himself to ignore Virgil’s whimpering coming from behind him. “Virgil has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, I believe he has _everything_ to do with this.” Caelius purrs, cerulean eyes turning golden as his gaze behind him towards –no, stop it, must keep Virgil safe _stop looking at him you filthy monster_ \- “Aren’t I right, Virgil?”

Logan feels it almost immediately, blood turning ice cold in his veins as the sheer strength of Caelius’ power slams into him. It’s a suffocating pressure, like a weight compressing his mind until his grip on reality almost slips away from between his fingers. But this isn’t the first time Logan has been subjected to Caelius’ overwhelming power, and even if it has been decades since he has had to deal with it his instincts don’t fail to kick in, allowing the younger vampire to hold onto his consciousness for dear life.

However, Virgil is a whole different story.

Logan can only watch helplessly as the human stands up, eyes suddenly dull and unfocused, and starts slowly shuffling towards Caelius.

“Exactly as I thought.” The vampire grins, beckoning the boy closer.

“Virgil,” Logan calls, fighting with all of his might Caelius’ influence, “Virgil, you have to fight it!”

He keeps calling and pleading, unable to move and grab the other to stop his advancing steps. But Virgil keeps walking, closer and closer to Caelius’ awaiting hand.

There’s only one thing Logan has yet to try, and even if logically he knows he has next to no chance of success he knows he can’t let Caelius get his hands on the human – _HIS_ _human_ , a voice in Logan’s head roars viciously, something hot and heavy settling in his stomach.

So Logan closes his eyes, taking in a steady breath, and opens.

Them.

Wide.

“ _Virgil_.” He calls, his own magic reaching the other in gentle waves. It’s different from Caelius, whose power is simply overwhelming and paralyzing –Logan’s is more quiet, calculated, hitting the target with accuracy and precision. “ _Virgil, stop_.”

He watches as Virgil’s steps falter, face turning just slightly towards him to show a confused frown –he knows Virgil is there, somewhere, he just has to help him find a way out of Caelius’ control, give him an opening to slip away from the vampire’s vicious grip on his consciousness.

“ _Virgil, come here_ ,” Logan calls, golden eyes shining with determination as his focus zeroes on the other man –he ignores Caelius’ magic trying to forcefully push his away, grits his teeth and holds his ground with a vengeance.

Seconds pass, tense silence filling the air. Virgil’s body starts shaking, a pained groan escaping his lips as the two vampire’s powers clash and fight all around him. Then, suddenly, he’s staggering backward into Logan’s arms, breath coming out in short, quick gasps –everyone can feel the exact moment Caelius loses his hold over the human, like a rope snapping under too much pressure, loud and clear in their mind.

Logan immediately holds Virgil as close as he can, hand caressing up and down his back as he takes a moment to reassure himself, breathing deeply as he takes in the other’s scent.

“L-Logan-” Virgil whispers, whimpering.

“It’s okay.” Logan murmurs, voice low and reassuring, “You’re okay. I got you.”

“How dare you,” Caelius growls, snapping them out of the moment. “How _dare_ you try and defy me?!”

He’s standing in front of them before they can even process his words. Logan’s instincts immediately kick in, and he turns around so that his back is between Virgil and the incoming blow –whatever Caelius throws at them, he can take. But he won’t let him lift even a finger on Virgil. No more.

However, the hit never comes.

What comes is, actually, Roman’s voice suddenly booming in the room, a yell of “Don’t you dare, you fiend!” followed by the clang of metal and Caelius shout of rage.

When he turns around, Logan finds himself staring at Roman’s back, sword in his hands –the same sword Patton gifted him years ago, the same sword Logan himself taught him how to use- and a very pissed off Caelius growling at them, side dripping with blood.

“You worthless, stupid human, you’re going to pay for this!” the vampire roars, lunging at them with a snarl.

It’s strange, though. Logan remembers Caelius to be a fierce, strong fighter, all quick and fluid movements born from millennia of walking on this Earth. But now his movements seem slower, almost sluggish. Roman has absolutely no problem deflecting the attack, before round-kicking the vampire in the stomach and sending him rolling to the side.

Caelius grunts, landing quite a few feet away from them. He doesn’t get up again.

“Emile enchanted my sword, just before we got back to warn you,” Roman explains, lowering his sword. “He said the spell was made to work specifically on ancient magical creatures like him. Looks like he was right.”

Then he turns around, a weary smile on his face.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

Apparently, going home for them means getting scolded by Patton for a good half an hour, sitting in Logan’s bedroom while the witch heals their few wounds and checks them for any possible injuries.

“Honestly Logan, I get that you wanted to get to Virgil,” Patton says, hand glowing softly as he heals a scrape on the vampire’s temple, “but sprinting into the building by yourself certainly was not the way to go! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Who knows what Caelius would have done to you two if Roman hadn’t found you when he did!”

“You are right Patton,” Logan complies, “but I still do not regret my decision. Had I waited even just a second more, I would have been too late.”

Patton sighs, shaking his head. “Stubborn as ever, I see.” He chuckles, “well, my job here is done. I feel like you two need to have a little talk, so if you need me I’ll be downstairs with Roman.”

He shoots them one last, encouraging smile, before walking out of the room and closing the door with a soft _click_.

Silence falls. Logan turns his head just slightly, eyes falling on the figure sitting next to him. Virgil stares back, expression unreadable as he raises one eyebrow in question.

“So.”

“So.”

Logan sighs, adjusting himself to be sitting face to face with the other man. “I suppose I owe you an explanation,” he begins, “but first, I need to apologize. It is my fault Caelius targeted you in the first place, therefore putting your life in danger, and I am deeply sorry for that.”

“It’s okay. I mean-” Virgil tells him, before backpedalling in a rush-“it’s not okay, because getting kidnapped is no fun at all and I’ve never felt more scared in my life, but-” he stops for a moment, taking in a slow, steady breath before looking up at Logan with a tentative smile-“I know you, Lo. I know you would never intentionally put me in danger, and I don’t blame you for what happened.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that, hadn’t it been for me, you would have never been put in danger.”

“I’m okay now, though. You made sure of that.” Virgil points out, before frowning in thought. “What was that dude’s deal with you anyway? He seemed to have some sort of personal vendetta against you or something.”

Logan winces at his words, looking away. “It’s a long story.”

“I got time.”

“Alright then. I guess there is no avoiding it.” Logan sighs, “As you probably have already guessed, I am not… human, like you. I am a vampire.”

When Logan risks a quick peek at Virgil’s reaction, he doesn’t look surprised in the slightest. Instead, the man simply raises an eyebrow, muttering “No shit Sherlock” under his breath.

Something in Logan’s chest relaxes a little at that.

“Caelius is the one who turned me, all those years ago.” He resumes, pushing down the memories trying to resurface. Not now. “He tried to make a meal out of me, I fought back, and he decided he wanted to keep me. So, he took me away with him.”

“He turned me and kept me in this big mansion down south –the same one you were brought to, by the way. Years passed, and I finally managed to escape. I wandered around for a while, not really knowing where to go. Then, I met Patton, and here we are.”

Silence falls. Then, Virgil lets out a slow whistle.

“Holy shit Lo.” He breaths out, eyes wide as he processes the load of information, “and to think people assume _I’m_ the one with the tragic backstory.”

Logan lets out a tiny chuckle, shaking his head. “That is one way to put it, I suppose.” Then he looks up at the other, looking genuinely confused. “How are you taking all of this so well? I expected you to freak out –no offense, but this is just not something you hear every day. It is simply not logical for you to be so calm.”

Virgil shrugs. “As I already said, I know you.” He says, a crooked smile on his lips. “You’re still Logan, vampire or not.”

“I… thank you, Virgil. This really means a lot to me.” Logan tells him, expression soft.

Virgil blushes –the vampire has no business looking at him like that, goddamnit, his poor gay heart is gonna explode if he keeps this up- and waves him off, huffing in embarrassment. “Shut up nerd.”

The sit in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company now that the truth is out in the open for both to see. If he has to be honest, Logan feels… free, in a way. Lighter, as if an enormous weight has been lifted from his chest. He mulls it over, before deciding with a smile that he quite likes this new feeling.

Then, a thought strikes him.

“You know what I don’t really understand?” he asks, catching the other’s attention. “How did you manage to actually break out of Caelius influence, back there? Logically, it shouldn’t have been possible.”

Virgil snorts, bumping their shoulders. “Wow Lo, such a vote of confidence for my inner strength.”

Logan rolls his eyes, huffing in amusement. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Virgil huffs, chuckling. “You were using your power too, though. I felt it. Maybe you were stronger?”

Logan shakes his head, expression growing more puzzled the more he thinks about it. “Caelius is much older and powerful than me. Moreover, since he’s the one that turned me, he’s technically my master.” He explains, “I may have taken him by surprise, but there’s no way my thrall overpowered his.”

Virgil hums in acknowledgment, mulling something in his head as he watches Logan try to find a solution.

“Could it be…” he suddenly speaks up, cheeks strangely pink, “could it be because, while he was forcing me to follow his orders, I actually wanted to come to you?”

“Wait, really?” Logan asks, obviously taken aback. “You had just found out I was not human at all, and therefore had been lying to you for all the three years you have known me. Why would you have trusted me?”

“I trust you with my life Lo, vampire or not,” Virgil says, expression earnest, and no matter how much he searches Logan can’t find a hint of a lie in the other’s eyes.

Distantly, Logan feels his heart skip a beat, blood rushing to his cheeks as he stares at the other.

“Oh.” He murmurs, unable to form anything more coherent.

Virgil chuckles, smiling. “Logan, I would follow you to the ends of this earth if you just asked.”  
  
and that’s the moment Logan’s brain screeches to a halt, his last functioning brain cells leaving him with a metaphorical laugh as he tries to process what exactly Virgil might be implying.

“You’re-” he finally says, clearing his throat while trying to will his blush away- “you’re aware that you sound just like Roman, right?”

Virgil bursts out laughing, eyes twinkling in amusement and something else entirely that makes Logan’s heart beat wildly in his chest.

“Shut up, I know.” The human grins, mockingly punching him on the shoulder. “Still, the sentiment stands. Now the question is… would you want me to, Logan?”

That is a question Logan is pretty sure he knows the answer of.

“I think I do.” He murmurs, before leaning down to kiss Virgil’s smile.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make you guys understand real quick why I say this fic got out of control.  
> I've got an entire AU out of this. I need help.  
>   
> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
